As Horny As Can Be
by The Black Rose Of The West
Summary: Does this ever need a summery? I mean, the title pretty much gives it away. Am I right? Anyway, read and review!
1. Arthur's Note

Arthur's Note

WARNING: read at your own risk!

Summery: Harry drinks a drink that makes him really horny. Sirius finds him in a bad spot. What will happen?


	2. As Horny As Can Be

Dear readers, I enjoy beginning kinky and to tease people with stories. Ha ha.

As Horny As Can Be

Harry shook his head at the strange tasting drink. What was it anyway? Harry shrugged, maybe it was just him.

XXX

Harry quivered in his sleep. He was hot and sweating. It didn't matter what he tried, it wouldn't stop. He slowly moved onto his stomach and let out a moan. He hid his face in the pillow and moved his hips. It didn't matter what he did, it wouldn't stop. No matter what!

At the sound of the door knob turning, he froze. He laid down and turned as the door opened. He turned to see Sirius.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Are you ok, you looked flushed." Sirius said.

Harry nodded. "I'm fine, you just scared me. That's all."

Sirius came and sat next to him.

Harry looked up at Sirius, glad that the blanket was thick enough to hid his cock.

Sirius looked at him, noticing how Harry was acting. "You're sure you're ok?"

Harry nodded.

"Maybe it's the blanket..." Sirius went to move the blanket.

"No! I'm cold."

But it was to late.

"You didn't happen to pick up the twins' latest prank did you?" Sirius asked.

"W-what was it?" Harry asked, embarrassed at being caught in a problem by his godfather.

"A drink."

Harry looked down but nodded.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "They don't know when the effects will wear off either."

Harry looked up at him. "You mean I'm stuck like this till they find a way to undo this?!"

Sirius nodded.

"I feel like I'm in heat!"

Sirius laid him down and kissed his forehead. "Lay down, sleep, relax."

Harry felt his hips move on their own.

Sirius looked at him.

"S-sorry. It happened on its own."

"I swear, those twins will be the death of me." Sirius muttered.

Harry pulled him closer, hating the tense feeling in his chest.

Sirius rubbed his back gently.

"...Do...something...anything."

Sirius kissed Harry's cheek softly. "Do you trust me?"

Harry nodded.

"Lay down on your stomach."

Harry did as he was told.

Sirius ran his hands over Harry's back. Harry moaned softly. Sirius felt his own cock harden. How much of this could he take before he attacked Harry and claimed him for his own? Harry didn't realize just how much Sirius loved him, how much Sirius could take before he lost all control. Harry didn't see any of it...

Harry looked over his shoulder when Sirius stopped. "Sirius?" He whispered.

Sirius didn't reply, only kissed him. Harry did the same, unable to stop himself. It wasn't like he wanted this on his own but he did in a way. The twins' prank ended up bringing him to realize what he wanted. It was impossible to resist now. Resist and not want to stop. Ever.

"Sirius, please...do something. Anything!" Harry panted softly.

Sirius lifted Harry's shirt over his head and began to kiss down his chest. Harry moaned softly, lightly pulling at Sirius' hair, his body felt like it was on fire. Slowly, Sirius kissed him softly, not hurting him at all. It wasn't long before Harry thrust his hips up again and was careful when he did it.

Sirius knew what he meant and slowly and carefully removed both the pants and boxers Harry was wearing. Harry blushed a bright red, unable to stop himself from doing so. No one had ever seen him naked. Not even his closes friends.

"Relax." Sirius whispered.

Harry tired his best.

It wasn't long before Sirius was naked too, leaning over Harry and putting his weigh on his elbows and knees. Harry felt the burn of the blush on his face, seeing Sirius looking at him, their faces almost touching. It was imposable to not blush.

"Do it, do it now." Harry whispered, wrapping his legs around Sirius' waist.

Sirius slowly pushed in, Harry moaned in broken agony. It felt good because of how horny he was, but there was still that small sting of pain at first entering. Harry clenched Sirius' arms, feeling the muscles that were left. Sirius slowly kissed Harry before thrusting again. Harry make a small sound that was like a whine and moan at the same time.

Sirius slowly moved back kissed down Harry's neck. Harry moaned and buried his hands in Sirius' hair, thrusting his hips and feeling the pleasure finally set in. Sirius smiled lightly and kissed him, rolling his hips as he did.

"H-harder. Please do it harder." Harry whispered, pushing Sirius in deeper, moaning softly when Sirius hit his sweet spot.

Sirius closed his eyes and moaned, giving pleasure to Harry was all he wanted to do. In any way he could, mental or otherwise.

Sirius was careful as they continued, he was careful not to hurt Harry. Careful not to be to fast or slow. Careful not to hurt in him anymore than he had been in, in the past. He loved Harry. He was willing to die for him. He'd do anything for him.

Harry moaned softly as he came. Sirius did the same as he came too.

Sirius pulled out slowly. He looked to see Harry was drifting to sleep. He smiled and laid down with Harry on his chest. It was a peaceful night after that. Not a single sound could be heard except for the soft breathing of Harry and Sirius. Nothing else.


End file.
